


Spiderman and Devilchild

by smallgaything



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Swap, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallgaything/pseuds/smallgaything
Summary: Age swap AUPeter Parker works as Head Scientist at Jones Industries, a very important position which he is very proud of. Which would be fine if he wasn't in love with his boss, while trying to balance a double life as one of New York's favorite vigilanties, Spider-Man.Matt Murdock just wants to be a lawyer. So he doesn't see why he needs to intern for the science department of Jones Industries, except for his stupid schools stupid requirements. It gives him even less time to stop crime as his up-and-coming alter ego vigilante, daredevil. And his boss, Peter Parker is most definitely hiding something.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Miles Morales & Peter B. Parker & Gwen Stacy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. oh look a child

Peter Parker thought there were too many teen vigilanties these days. He couldn't really be one to judge though, having been swinging around in bright red and blue spandex for almost 19 years now, starting around when he turned 14. He wasn't going to yell at them about their age like his parents had done to him. He just thought there were a lot of them. There was the Harlems Hero (or something like that, Peter didn't have time to memorize all these names). He was a highschool kid, but he was seemingly bulletproof and super strong, so Peter didn't worry to much for his safety. Then there was Iron fist. He seemed pretty cool. His real name was Danny Rand the heir to Rand industries, the kid who went missing for ten years when he was six and was now back in the city fighting ninjas. And there were the avengers too. A group of government sanctioned 20 year olds who flew around fighting aliens. Peter was kind of peeved that he hadn't been invited to join. (not that he would have, but it would have been nice) They had the government backing them up, so he doubted they would ever be in much trouble. 

Finally, Daredevil. Peter thought Daredevil was pretty interesting. He was one of the only other vigilantes bothering to keep a secret identity, which peter could respect. He mostly stuck to Hell's Kitchen, not venturing very far into other parts of new york. From what Peter heard he was pretty brutal, but he didn't have webs to just stick criminals to walls, so that made sense. Peter was kind of in awe of the other vigilante. He seemed to have incredible senses and after only being around for 3 months, made a name for himself. So Peter gave himself a mission. Meet Daredevil, and become friends. How hard could it be?

\------

Matthew Murdock was tired. Now this wasn't an uncommon occurrence. A decent sleep schedule was one of the things he gave up on when he became the Devil of Hell's Kitchen. His least favorite teacher, Mr. Stone was droning on about something he really didn't care enough about to listen to. He would just talk to Foggy about it later. Instead he focused on the sounds of orchestra practice a few rooms down. They actually didn't sound half bad. Matt could have fallen asleep right then and there if he didn't know that Mr. Stone was an ableist piece of shit who would try and find a way for him falling asleep in class connected to his blindness. It was one of the many reasons he hated Mr. Stone. 

Suddenly the bell rang loud in his ears, startling him out of his stupor. Foggy walked over to Matt, and he could practically smell the righteous anger dripping off of him. 

"This is absolute bullshit" Foggy hissed as they left the classroom "We have to get an internship with some big bucks corporation and write a fucking essay on what we've learned and how it can be applied to real life?" He said incredulous "Isn't the internship torture enough?" ah. So that's what Stone had been talking about. Matt was not a big fan of the whole internship subject. Mostly because who would want a blind kid as an intern. They were supposed to be getting internship offers today, and matt expected to be one of the kids shunted off to big companies to fetch donuts of some shit like that.

What Matt was not expecting however, was to be one of the first people pulled aside, by a girl who smelled like chemicals and smoke and a little bit of blood. She had strangely callused hands and she seemed to be about 27. 

"Hey there, Matt right?" Matt nodded mutely, wondering what was happening. "My name is Gwen Stacy, and I work as a scientist for Jones Industries." Jones Industries. The company that donated most funds to charity and had created so many progressive inventions that their head, Michelle Jones won an award for it. This must be some kind of joke or something. Maybe some older kids thought pranking the blind freshman would be a good idea. But she wasn't lying. "You got pretty lucky. You will be working with Peter. He's a good guy, just a bit of a mess sometimes." Peter? Was this a fever dream? Had he fallen asleep in class?

"Stop by on tuesday and I'll meet you in the lobby. Ok?" And then she left to go find another candidate, leaving matt alone and confused.

\---Tuesday---

Peter was forgetting something. True, his mind always was left a bit fuzzy after having a meeting with MJ (not that he would tell anyone but ned that). And his concussion from earlier was not helping matters in the least. It felt like he was forgetting something important. 

"Karen." Peter asked "What am I forgetting?" 

"That I can't read minds Peter" His AI responded. Rude.

"What important is happening today?" he said, trying to be more specific.

"You have already finished your meeting with Ms. Jones and gave her your new prosthetic prototype, all that is left today is to greet your new intern. He should be arriving shortly"

Intern. Intern. Inter- Fuck. His office was a mess. He was not prepared for an intern. Fuck fuck fuck. He ran around, trying to at least make it look presentable and slightly organized. 

"Gwen Stacy and Matthew Murdock about to enter lab." Karen announced.

As the elevator doors opened, Peter realised he had forgotten one key fact about his intern.

He was blind.

Fuck.


	2. Oh look a man-child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Peter finally meet

Matthew Murdock was not scared. Nervous and apprehensive, maybe. But not scared. He could smell chemicals in the air and he sensed a tall 30 something year old bumbling around.

"Hey! your my new intern matt right? Sorry if my place is a bit of a mess right now."

"I couldn't tell." matt stated.

"Oh." Peter said "right." He stood awkwardly for a moment. "Well anyway I'm Peter, one of the head scientists here. I'll guide you around the place and then we can discuss how our internship is going to work, sound good?

"Sure" Matt came to the conclusion that this man had way too much energy.

"In here I do most of my thinking for inventions and tinkering around with new ideas. In fact I just started working on something you can help with!" he lightly grabbed matt's elbow and pulled him towards what matt assumed was a desk. "You see-

\------

Peter was swinging above the city, heading in the direction of hell's kitchen to look for daredevil. The sun had just gone down and peter had a lucky feeling about tonight. It'd been a week since he started looking, and a week since his new intern had started. Matt was a pretty smart kid, but it was kind of obvious he wasn't a science kid like Peter had been. During their intern-worker meetings he mostly just sat and listened as Peter described what he was doing, occasionally adding his own thoughts. So far Peter had learned that Matt wanted to be a lawyer, and he had two friends, Foggy (it was sort of a weird name) and Karen who had come to meet up with him after thursday's internship. 

"Listen man I don't want trouble" Peter heard from an ally. He turned through the air and landed on the side of the building, assessing the situation. Two men, one with what looked like a gun were backing a tall teenager into a wall. Peter was about to swing into action, but before he could do anything a tall figure leapt off of the rooftop and tackled the man with the gun. Peter smirked and swung in. 

"Yoink!" Peter said, stealing the gun away from the second man, who had been reaching for it. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with guns?" he said webbing the gun to the wall before webbing the second man's feet to the ground and swinging at his face, knocking him out cold. webbing him to the floor he looked over at daredevil, standing over a bruised and most likely unconscious figure. 

"um..." Both Peter and The devil turned their heads to look at the skinny boy who had been cornered by the now unconscious thugs. "Thanks a lot." 

"Don't mention it." Peter said, turning on his irresistible spidey-charm. Daredevil just grunted. "So kid, mind calling the cops for us."

"Oh! um sure." He said, shaky hands getting out his phone.

"'scuse me" Peter said, walking over to Daredevil and webbing his victim up. "That should be-" Peter turned around to see daredevil disappearing over a roof. Rude. "Well I'll be on my way," he said, waving to the kid and swinging up to follow his soon to be vigilante friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
